Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. His starter and partner Pokémon is the Electric-type Pokémon, Pikachu. He is the main protagonist of the Pokémon ''series. Appearance Ash is a young 10-years old boy with spiky black hair, which the sideburns he keeps tucked behind bot his ears, and brown eyes. He possesses two birthmarks on both of his cheeks, which either look like small lightning bolts or small letter "z"s. Currently, Ash wears a medium blue jacket with gold trims and white collar and sleeves, which is worn open over a black shirt. His jacket has two horizontal pockets and is a single top button jacket. He wears jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides and brown belt where he currently keeps five of his other Poké Balls. Ash also wears green finger-less gloves with light green borders. He carries a green backpack with a yellow Poké Ball design on it and it has two open compartments on each side. He wears a hat, which is red in the back and white in the front with a stylized green "L" over it and the brim of the hat is also red. Personality As a starting trainer, Ash knows little of how to be a proper Pokémon Trainer despite his long wish to become one. On the day he started out, he was late to the day he was supposed to start his journey and ended up with a disobedient Pikachu. He also tends to rush into things without thinking, such as during his first battle with Gary, he did not look up his Pikachu's moves on his Pokédex. However, Ash is still a generally good boy with a strong sense of what's right. He possesses an optimistic and naive outlook. He is very quick to praise others on their work and trusts the people he knows and his Pokémon. While he does know the responsibilities of what a trainer should do, he tends to slack off training them or sometimes even forgets. Background Ash is the son of Delia Ketchum and her unnamed husband. Ash's father is actually a Pokémon Trainer too who, from what Delia had told him when he was a little kid, is still on his own Pokémon journey somewhere. Ash was raised by his mother who cared for him lovingly and did whatever she could to show her son support in his life. Sometime in his earlier life, Ash went on his own field trip in a rainy forest near Pallet Town to see all the wild Pokémon there, but ended up getting lost. Wandering throughout the forest to find his way home, Ash was scared to the point of tears as he couldn't find his way back home and when the rain started to pour, he took shelter inside a big hollow tree trunk. Though scared of being lost alone, a group of local Pokémon joined him inside. The Pokémon huddling around him, Ash cheered up because of their kindness and this is what partially motivated him to become a Pokémon Trainer. He is childhood friends with Leaf and Gary, the latter of which he eventually became rivals with after an unknown incident prior to the start of their journey. History After his tenth birthday, Ash is watching the live Pokémon battle of two Trainers, excited as the next day is the day he becomes an official Pokémon Trainer. Pokémon 'On Hand' *Pikachu Achievements 'Gym Badges' *None Trivia *Ash's surname in English is a pun from the ''Pokémon series' English catchphrase "Gotta catch 'em all!". *His Japanese name is shared with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. Category:Pokémon Character